Piscina
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Habían tomado caminos distintos varias veces, pero siempre terminaban reencontrándose en algún pueblo, pero tenía que admitir que otra región era un gran tema. Habían estado gran parte de su vida juntos, Lance incluso había estado ahí la primera vez que Keith decidió enfrentarse a Shiro por el título de campeón. Era triste pensar que se separarían. Eran buenos amigos. Pokemon AU


Buenas!~ Hacia rato que no me pasaba por acá jaja. Bueno, primero que nada, hace como más de seis meses que escribí esto, antes de la última temporada, así que sinceramente no recuerdo mucho~ Pero estaba entre mis cosas y aparentemente solo faltaba una revisión rápida así que... Bueno, espero que lo disfruten!~

-o-

**_Piscina _**

― ¡Blue, termina con acua aro!

― ¡Y es todo, señores! ¡Lance y su hermosa Milotic, Blue, nos han deslumbrado con su presentación, y Lance se ha afirmado como un maestro de concursos una vez más! Dinos, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

― ¿Secreto? No hay ningún secreto. Solamente he entrenado arduamente. ¿No es cierto, Blue? ―esperó a que el pokémon emitiera un ruido de aprobación. ― ¿No es monísima, Romelle?

― ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Ahora volveremos a los estudios, el combate del campeón también ha terminado!

-o-

―Red, ¡Acábalo con furia dragón!

― ¡Y una vez más, Keith y su Gyarados rojo han barrido el piso contra el retador! ¿Unas palabras, campeón?

― ¿Hm? No, no creo tener nada que decir.

Regresó a la sala donde se relajaban los miembros del Alto Mando y sus pokémon. Le entregó su equipo a una enfermera y se acercó a los otros.

―Ha sido un buen combate. Felicidades, Keith.

―Gracias. Tengo que admitir que sorprende que lo dejaras pasar, Allura.

―Oh, no lo dejé pasar… No tan fácil, al menos.

―De todas formas, tenía un buen equipo.

―Sí, eso es necesario para llegar al campeón.

―Que soy un campeón temporal.

―Sí, vale, campeón temporal. Viajarás una vez que Shiro vuelva, ¿No? ―Keith quería a Hunk, pero a veces tenía una boca que decía de más.

― ¿Viajar? ¿A dónde?

―Aún no estoy seguro. Tengo varias opciones, pero aun… Aun no sé.

Kolivan, quien lo suplantaba en el gimnasio, se lo había comentado. Le había dicho que podía encontrar nuevos desafíos en otra región, como por ejemplo Sinnoh. Había viajado antes a Kanto (Región en la que actualmente estaba Shiro) así que no le producía tanto interés. Pero aún no estaba seguro de si tomaría una opción o no.

―Ah, por cierto, Lance ya ha terminado. ―comentó Pidge. ― Dijo que vendría mañana.

― ¿Y? ¿Cómo le ha ido? Usaba a Milotic en la etapa de batalla, ¿Cierto? ¿Ha ganado?

―Vaya, estás realmente interesado, ¿No?

Keith sintió como las mejillas se le calentaban ante el comentario de Matt. Era obvio que estaba interesado en esas cosas, Lance y él eran amigos.

―De todas formas, sí, Lance ha ganado. Se consagró como maestro de concursos otro año más.

―Me alegra. Ha trabajado duro por ello, se lo merece.

―Hm… Ya veo…

― ¿Pidge? ¿Y qué es esa cara, Allura?

―Oh, no, nada. Es sólo que es una forma interesante de ponerlo.

―Pareciera como si tú…

―… ―tomó unos segundos para inspeccionar las caras de sus amigos, y entonces todo cerró. ―No, ¡No esto otra vez! ¡Ya les he dicho que no me gusta Lance!

―Tienes razón, ya nos lo has dicho.

―Gracias, Hun-

―Es sólo que son el campeón de la liga y el maestro de concursos que son amigos hace años y se han ayudado mutuamente a llegar a donde están, y siguen viéndose y alentándose siempre. No, claro que no se gustan. Claro.

―Los odio. No hay más retadores, los veré luego.

Eran amigos. No había más que eso. Lance y él habían sido amigos desde hacía tiempo, mucho antes de que se los conociera por sus habilidades. Habían sido amigos desde aquellas épocas en que sus pokémon no habían evolucionado y los molestaban por ello. Keith recordaba esos días. Había peleado con varios chicos quienes decían que su Magikarp no era nada especial. Quienes se burlaban de él. Su madre siempre le había dicho que todo pokémon era fuerte, y que todos merecían respeto. Era una pena que sus compañeros no pensaran así.

―Yo sé que eres fuerte, Red. Yo lo sé.

― ¡Sí, es realmente fuerte! ¡También más ágil que otro que haya visto!

Estaba preparado para defender a su pokémon. Pero entonces notó que el chico era Lance y no era un comentario malicioso. No eran amigos, Lance incluso se declaraba su rival, no le importaba. Era agradable ver que era una buena persona.

Keith recordaba esa sonrisa tan pura que Lance les había dedicado a ambos. Había sido cálida, y lo había hecho sentir mejor. Sentía que realmente decía la verdad, que podía confiar en él.

No fue mucho tiempo después que se lo encontró llorando cerca de la piscina, con su feebas en ella.

―Blue... Eres muy bonita. No te preocupes por lo que ellos dicen.

―Su color… Se ve muy bonito con la luz del sol…

Había querido decir algo lindo para devolver el gesto que Lance había tenido para con él. Tras decir eso huyó avergonzado, pero no pasó por alto la enorme sonrisa que Lance le dedicó y tras ello, a su pokémon.

Keith a veces se preguntaba si esa sonrisa había sido la causante de todo.

-o-

Se encaminó a la piscina en la que usualmente entrenaban los que tenían pokémon de agua. Allí estaba Lance, con su Lapras y un Growlithe. Estaban en medio de una práctica de exhibición.

Observó que Lapras había hecho una especie de tobogán con rayo de hielo, y había encerrado a Growlithe en una esfera mientras éste usaba llamarada. Growlithe había quedado en una pelota de hielo que Lapras arrojó con ella por el tobogán y al tirarse al agua Growlithe la rompió, deshaciéndose en pequeños pedazos de hielo que caían como nieve. Por último, había caído sobre Lapras y ambos habían posado. Lance había aplaudido y los había felicitado.

― ¿Todo bien? ¿No están lastimados? … ¡Me alegra! Venga, aquí tienen.

Les arrojó un par de pokecubos, una receta especial que tenía para cada uno de ellos, llena de amor, como siempre decía.

― ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Keith! No estarás espiándome, ¿No? No soportaría que vendieras mis ideas. ¡Ah! ¡Red! ¡Te he preparado comida especial!

Su Gyarados salió de su pokébola sin que él le hubiera dado permiso para ello. Enseguida fue a la piscina con los otros, y Lance le dio entonces los dulces.

― ¿Vas a seguir sobornando a mi pokémon con tus pokecubos?

― Hm… ¿Sí? A Red le gustan. Y dime, ¿A qué le debo la visita del campeón de la Liga?

―Ya sabes que soy el campeón temporal. Shiro volverá pronto. De todas formas, quería felicitarte por ganar el Gran Festival otra vez.

― ¡Gracias!

― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás practicando con dos pokémon? Que yo sepa sólo participa uno por exhibición.

―…Yo… Ah, quería probar un poco… Otras cosas. Ugh, no vale la pena que te mienta. He estado… He estado pensando en viajar a otra región, ¿Sabes? ¿Has oído de Sinnoh?

――Sí, he… Oído de Sinnoh. Kolivan lo mencionó un par de veces. Ya sabes, enfrentarme a otra liga cuando Shiro vuelva… Quisiera encontrar nuevos pokémon y nuevos contrincantes…

―Antok me comentó de ese lugar. Allí... Hay muchos concursos. Hay algunos que son dobles. Yo... Lo he estado pensando hace un tiempo. Aquí... Aquí las cosas no están cambiando. Me gusta mucho Hoenn, y disfruto los concursos, pero creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ambos querían agregar algo más, pero no tenían el coraje para hacerlo.

―Ah, ¿Quisieras ver en lo que trabajo? Blue y yo estamos perfeccionando otras exhibiciones…

―Sí, claro. Ah, dejaré salir a mi equipo primero si no te molesta. Entonces la piscina será toda tuya.

-o—

Lance esperó a que Keith terminara de cuidar de su equipo. La mayoría a excepción de Red eran pokémon de fuego, y preferían un ambiente más seco que la piscina. Lance usó ese tiempo para revisar con Milotic lo que harían. Ella sólo gruñó en aprobación y esperaron a Keith.

―Muy bien, Blue, ¡Empieza con pulso de agua!

Pulso de agua. Milotic hizo una bola de agua que arrojó al techo, y entonces la congeló con rayo de hielo. La pelota cayó y la sostuvo con su majestuosa cola. Tras unos segundos de jugar con ella la colocó en su cabeza y utilizó Acua Aro, girando en los aros para reventar la pelota. A su alrededor, se hizo una lluvia de nieve.

― ¡Ahora, termina con Hidrobomba!

Mientras Milotic continuaba en el aire apuntó su ataque a la piscina. Al caer se generó una gran ola, y su pokémon emergió de ella, luciendo hermosa como siempre.

Keith se había quedado observándola boquiabierto, la reacción que siempre esperaba generar en los espectadores. Se sentía bien, y a la vez muy mal.

Durante mucho tiempo Keith había sido la única persona a la que le mostraba sus combinaciones antes de realizarlas en escenario, la persona en la que confiaba para ello. Keith no sabía nada de belleza o elegancia, pero era muy bueno a la hora de decir si algo le había gustado o le había parecido que faltaba algo, y tampoco tenía pelos en la lengua para decirlo. Había dicho las cosas que Lance no quería oír tras concursos fracasados, pero también estaba ahí para animarlo y ayudarlo a mejorar.

Habían tomado caminos distintos varias veces, pero siempre terminaban reencontrándose en algún pueblo, pero tenía que admitir que otra región era un gran tema. Habían estado gran parte de su vida juntos, Lance incluso había estado ahí la primera vez que Keith decidió enfrentarse a Shiro por el título de campeón. Había estado ahí cuando Kolivan le ofreció hacerse cargo del gimnasio, así como Keith había estado ahí cuando Lance se hizo con el título en el primer Gran Festival.

Era triste pensar que se separarían sin más. Eran buenos amigos.

No pudo seguir pensando, pues de repente se vio envuelto en la cola de su pokémon y terminó en la piscina, junto a Keith, quien había sido empujado por su propio compañero.

― ¡Red!

― ¡Blue!

― ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Intentar salir de la piscina mientras sus pokémon seguían allí y podían devolverlos era algo fútil.

― ¿Alguna idea de que ocurre, Keith?

―Supongo que quieren que hagamos algo. ¿El agua estará sucia? ¿Quizás quieren que limpiemos esto?

Lance juraba que había escuchado a Blue diciéndole que le contara lo que realmente pensaba de él.

― ¡No!

― ¿Keith?

―No, perdón… No era a ti. Es sólo… Red está molestándome.

―Te entiendo.

― ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

No se hicieron de rogar. En cuestión de segundos los tenían prácticamente uno sobre el otro, a pesar de que había mucho lugar de sobra en la piscina.

―Estás… Estás muy cerca.

― ¡No es mi culpa!

Lance vio a Keith con el cabello fuera de su rostro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le encantaba la vista. Lo hacía recordar a aquella vez que juntos tuvieron que salvar a sus pokémon de unos ladrones, aquella vez que se tiraron a un río para recuperar sus pokébolas y ambos evolucionaron al mismo tiempo para salvar a sus entrenadores. Se habían quedado asombrados juntos y habían felicitado a sus pokémon por ello. Lance aún recordaba que esa noche la habían pasado juntos, contándose historias de sus compañeros una tras otra. A Lance le gustaba ver a Keith tan feliz y orgulloso cuando hablaba de lo que le gustaba, o lo fuerte que eran sus contrincantes y la forma en la que los había derrotado. Le gustaba verlo relajado. Le gustaba ver esa sonrisita que se plasmaba en su rostro cuando se daba cuenta de algo en medio de una batalla. Le gustaba ver todo eso. Le gustaría verlo una vez más en otro viaje.

―Por casualidad… ¿No pensaras lo mismo que yo?

―Que… ¿Viajáramos?…

―Sí… Ambos… Ambos iremos al mismo lugar y yo…

―Sería… Lindo…

No se miraban a los ojos. Querían decir más, sabían que querían decir más, pero… Para Red y Blue fue suficiente para dejarlos ir.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, y ellos eran conscientes de ello.

-o-

― ¿Tienes todo, Lance?

―Sí, claro. ¿Tú, Keith?

―Si. Toma… Yo… Son pokecubos para Blue.

― ¿Eh?

―Creí… Creí que era buena idea que cambiáramos un poco la rutina… Entenderé si no quieres dárselos…

―Por supuesto que quiero dárselos. Seguro la harán incluso más bella… Y quizás podríamos…

― ¿Sí?

― Cocinar más… ¿Juntos?

―Me encantaría.

Rieron. Había algo entre ellos, algo que no entendían, algo que sus compañeros se aseguraron de hacerles notar cada vez que podían antes de que partieran.

Algo que estaban decididos a entender por completo. Así fuera paso por paso.

.

.

.

Shiro volvió, entusiasmado. Quería contarles a sus amigos todo lo que había visto en Kanto, todos los lugares interesantes que había visitado.

Su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando se enteró que Keith y Lance habían decidido de una vez por todas viajar juntos.

El resto del Alto Mando apostó si se desmayaría o no cuando los viera besarse en la televisión una vez que uno de los dos ganara un combate o un concurso.

Ganaron los que apostaron que sí.

* * *

Buenas otra vez!

Cosas que no son importantes pero quiero decir igual.

Allura tiene un Espeon.

Hunk, un Dragonite.

Pidge tiene un Sceptile.

Keith era un miembro del alto mando, pero tras el retiro temporal de Shiro ocupó el lugar de campeón.

Matt ocupó el lugar de Keith en el gimnasio. Tiene un Ampharos.

Shiro es un entrenador de pokemon fantasma. Viajó a Kanto para completar el frente de la batalla. Tiene un Misdreavus.

Romelle es un presentadora que tiene un Murkrow.

Antok es un coordinador retirado que ayuda a Lance. Su pokemon es un Aggron.

Kolivan era un líder de gimnasio pero le cedió el lugar a Keith. Tiene un Lucario.

No sé cuando escribí esto pero lo hice jaja. En fin, si llegaron hasta acá, gracias! Viva el Klance!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
